1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device for assuring the sealing strength of fluid seals, such as those formed by gaskets provided in a passage within a sheath introducer for a catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the sealing strength of fluid seals, such as those formed by gaskets provided in a passageway through a catheter sheath introducer, as disclosed in the Stevens U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,739 for Hemostasis Cannula, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference, has not been tested in an environment outside of actual use of the introducer.
The testing device of the present invention provides a means for testing the sealing strength of primary seals, as well as testing the sealing strength of secondary seals, of sheath introducers, prior to their actual use, as will be described in greater detail hereinafter.